Neighbors Know My Name
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: A complete smut HHH/Steph fic. short but to the point. My friend helped me with this so blame her.


Stephanie had a romantic evening planned for her and Paul at their apartment. Paul walks in, and is astounded by all the candles and rose pedals on the bed. He approaches her and says "You did all this for me?"

Stephanie replies with "Yes, my love, nothing but the best for you".

As they walk hand in hand to the dinner table where a three course meal is waiting, Braised beef over pureed Rutabaga topped with roasted wax beans, and root vegetables in a butter sauce. Paul lets go of her hand and slowly pulls out her chair, she sits. He walks over to his chair, sits down, and says "This meal looks almost as good as you in that dress, funny thing is, I cant decide which one I want to eat more".

She giggles a flirtatious giggle and then says "Don't worry you'll get desert sooner or later".

She can't keep her eyes off of his sexy half smile he keeps doing, it makes the very bottom of her stomach get tight. She can't focus on anything but him. Although he is talking all she is doing is nodding at everything he says, because in her mind, pictures of them kissing, and touching are beginning to form. Stephanie stands up, and without thinking goes over to Paul's seat and sits on his lap and kisses him passionately. He has a puzzled look on his face, He says "You just couldn't wait to have me could you?".

Stephanie smiles and kisses him again, It's as if the kiss never ends. Still on his lap Stephanie starts kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, He grabs her hands and says "Slow down baby. I want to make this really count".

As they kiss slowly he takes the time to kiss her neck and unzip her dress, he takes it off slowly and kisses her shoulders lightly and cups her breasts softly. He carries her to the luxurious California king bed. She finishes unbuttoning his shirt ind kisses from his neck down to his waist and slowly unbuttons his pants while looking up with her beautiful hazel eyes, it makes him hard as a rock. She see's that he is now hard. Taking advantage of this she takes his pants off and grabs his length. He winces at how good it feels, she slowly licks the tip and then kisses all the way back up to his lips. He grabs the side of her head and lightly grasps her hair, just enough to make her the wettest shes ever been. She climbs on top of him knowing her panties are still on and he can't enter her, she starts grinding up and down his length making him want her more than he ever has. He grabs her firmly and says "Enough teasing, I have to have you, NOW."

He flips her over so that she is now under him and his sexy seductive smile. He takes off her bra and slowly licks around her nipples, and then sucks each one for what seems like forever to her. He kisses her passionately and puts his hand on her panties and starts rubbing her vagina slowly, He feels that she is very wet and it is driving him crazy. He slowly takes off her panties and kisses the inside of her thighs lightly and slowly. Every kiss is like being touched by an angel to Stephanie. He finds his way to the lips of her vagina and licks up and down them, then he starts to lick her clitoris until she is about to orgasm. Then he stops and says "Not so fast. I'm taking my time to notice every beautiful detail about you."

He slips one finger inside of her and moves it inside and out slowly, and then faster until she cant take it anymore. They share one last kiss before she makes her way down to his length, and slowly grasps it, again looking up with her sexy hazel eyes. She licks the head and slowly starts to suck on the head of his length, then she starts sucking it harder, faster, until he cant take it anymore. She looks up and says "Not so fast Paul. I'm trying to notice every handsome detail about you."

He was so turned on by her "payback" that he almost couldn't stand it. He gently lifts her up and puts her down on the bed, now in between her legs he starts kissing her passionately. He slowly slips his length inside of her, the gasp that she lets out when he puts it in is oh so satisfying to his ears. He starts sliding in and out of her slowly listening to her moan his name, so loudly that he was almost positive the neighbors could hear them. But in the heat of the moment they simply did not care. He grabs her breasts and kisses her while sliding in and out of her slowly, she starts to rub her clitoris which makes him weak at the knees. He starts going faster and now shes really moaning and groaning, he can see that she is about to orgasm so he slides out of her and tells her to get on all fours. She gets in the position and can barely stand waiting for him to put his length inside of her once again. And at last he slides his length inside of her and start going hard and fast. Pulling her hair as she moans and groans for more. "Go faster, go deeper, go harder" she says.

He does what she says, hes shaking because of how satisfying she is. Hes trying hard not to orgasm. He smacks her ass and grabs her hair, slamming into her repeatedly. He can feel that she is about to orgasm. Finally, they both orgasm at the same time. He comes in her. Then he grabs her and kisses her slowly. When the kiss broke, they laid face to face and she said "Your that best damn thing that has happened to me!"

"Same here." He said with a huge grin.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you." Stephanie said.

"Is that so my beautiful fiance. You know that I love you more than anything, right."

"Of course but I bet that I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Yes possible."

When they woke they had to rush out the door or they would be late. Vince and Linda were waiting for them to have an early family breakfast at their house but unfortunately they were late due to traffic. Vince was mad but he would get over it. Stephanie and Paul were tired but it was worth it. But with the family business, the wedding planning, and working out at twelve AM every night it was very stressful. So he just worked out with Stephanie if you know what I mean.


End file.
